


The Best Day

by orphan_account



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Val and Zendaya experience the moments before, during, and after their wedding day as they set out on a whole new journey together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, not reality.

Zendaya pulled into the parking lot at the Dancing With the Stars rehearsal studios. She reached over and picked up the bag of Chick-fil-A on the passenger seat before stepping out of her car. The chilly November breeze swirled around her as cameras started flashing and the paparazzi bombarded her with questions.

“Zendaya! Zendaya, have you been watching the season?”

“How do you think Eva and Val are doing so far?”

“What’s it like to see your boyfriend dance with someone else?”

“What do you think about their competition?”

“What do you think their chances of winning are?”

“Do you think Val is killing it this season?”

“Val kills it every season,” she called back before waving and entering the building. It was fairly quiet, which was common for this late at night. As it was a Tuesday, Val had spent the day practicing next week’s opening number with the other pros before heading to the result’s show. He had returned to the studio afterwards to start choreographing their next piece. Knowing that she would be leaving the recording studio for the day, he had texted her to ask if she would bring him something to eat so that he could continue working. In all of the years that she had known him, his focus and commitment during the season were two things that never changed. 

She made her way down the hall, following the sound of the thumping bass echoing from one of the rooms. Slowly pushing the door open, she saw Val gliding around the room with an imaginary partner. She watched the graceful movements he made, appreciating the ripple of muscle beneath his shirt. His face was beaded with sweat, but his clothing was dry so she assumed that he had changed not too long ago. His emerald eyes were focused on something that only he could see as he painted moving pictures with his body.

Judging by the steps that he was doing, it looked like they had a paso doble. Damn, she loved a good paso. He got so intense and attractive when he channeled the necessary character for that dance. She couldn’t wait to watch him do it. 

As the song ended, fading into silence, she knocked lightly on the door to announce her presence. He caught sight of her in the mirror first before swinging around to face her, a wide smile spreading across his lips. 

“Hey, baby,” he said. He shut off the sound system as she entered the studio and then walked over to her. They met in the middle of the floor, Val cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. 

“How long were you standing there?” he asked, smoothing her hair back from her face. 

“Just a couple of minutes. I didn’t want to distract you.”

“You can distract me any time.” His smile widened and she remember just how much they had distracted each other the night before. 

“Well in that case…” Her voice trailed off as her lips met his. Val’s arms wrapped around her, his hands running up and down her back as he lovingly traced the curves of her body. She loved being in his arms; they had spent so long building up to simple moments like this that she couldn’t help but revel in them. Just the fact that they could show affection publicly now…she absolutely loved being able to show him how much she loved him without having to worry about getting outed by someone walking in on them. 

Zendaya finally broke the kiss off after a few minutes, saying, “I would love to continue, but your food’s getting cold.”

“I actually wanted to show you something first, if you’re up for it.”

“Sure,” she answered immediately. “You know me; I’m always up for a good adventure.” 

He smiled at her before taking the paper bag and sitting it on the table at the far end of the room. Coming back to her, he took her hand and led her out of the room. 

Val was nervous. He had competed internationally against the best ballroom dancers in the world, as well as performed in front of millions of people on national television, but he had never felt this nervous in life. He didn’t even understand why he was so nervous. They had known each other for nine years and had been dating for nearly four of them. After living together for a year and even going so far as to discuss marriage, he felt fairly confident that Zendaya would say yes. But she was important to him, one of the most important people in his life, and the last thing that he wanted to do was screw up their relationship by making a wrong move. It was for that exact reason that it had taken him so long to tell her how he felt about her in the first place.

He led her to the elevator at the end of the hall, relishing the feeling of coming full circle. He could still remember their rather short first meeting there. He had been running late to a meeting with the producers before he was to find out who his new partner was. Seeing that the elevator doors were sliding closed, he had called out for whoever was inside to hold it. He hadn’t expected to see the small family inside when he boarded. 

Hey.

Hey.

You here for Season 16?

Yeah.

Well good luck!

In the grand scheme of things, it was nothing more than a chance encounter in an elevator. It happened all the time; it shouldn’t have been special…but it was. That day marked the beginning of their friendship, which had blossomed into one of the most important relationships in his life. It meant everything. 

Standing in the same spot as they had been on that day nearly a decade ago, he squeezed her hand to remind himself of the present. They had come such a long way from where they had been during their season. After dropping her second album, Zendaya had finally blown up like he always knew she would. He had stood on the sidelines and watched as she toured internationally, taking the world by storm. He hadn’t thought that he could be any more proud of her, but he had been wrong. His heart had swelled with pride and adoration as people all over the globe fell in love with her just like he had. 

But he had also been terrified of being left behind. Although they had still talked or texted nearly every day, her popularity was giving her the foothold to make more famous connections. He had often questioned whether or not she would finally forget about him – after all, he didn’t run in many of the circles that she did anymore – but she never did. If anything, the time that they were forced to spend apart due to their careers had only made them hold on to each other even tighter. 

As much as he had loved that, it had only brought on his fear of holding her back. When he had tried to give her some distance in an attempt to allow her to focus more on her career, she had used one of her only stateside days off to fly to New York and confront him about it. One thing had led to another and their feelings had finally come pouring out. They had kept up a careful balance of careers and making time to see each other, as they always had. The meaning behind their efforts was just finally out in the open. 

Val had driven to upstate New York with Alex and Maks to see her in concert. Standing on the side of the stage, he had been reminded of the show that he had attended at the LA County Fair. Both times he hadn’t been able to contain himself, resulting in numerous posts on social media about just how talented his Zendayachka was. The difference was that now he was able to claim her as his girlfriend rather than just as someone he considered family. It hadn’t been that much more of a distinction, since he had always referred to her as his, but it had felt enormous at the time. Not nearly as enormous as what he was about to do though. 

As the elevator came to a stop on the correct floor, he was reminded of another elevator ride the night Zendaya’s tour had ended. Instead of waiting a week until he would arrive in LA to begin a new season, she had flown cross-country and surprised him at Dance With Me. They had reiterated the fact that they were in love with each other and Val had taken her home with him. She had ended up in his arms on the elevator ride up to his apartment, her legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her up against the wall and kissed her. He had carried her from there straight to his bed. 

The doors parted in front of them, bringing Val back to himself. He glanced over at Z and saw that she was smiling over at him. 

“We getting off or…?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “Yeah.” He squeezed her hand again before leading her to the far end of the hallway. Pausing outside of Studio 8’s double doors, he tried to reign in his emotions. He had questioned his decision to do this here, one of the places connected with the loss of their mirror ball. But in his heart, he had known that this was right. No matter what drama had ensued during the finale, every day that he and Z had stepped through those doors, it had been all about them. Their partnership, their friendship, the trust that they had in each other, the connection that they were forging. The cameras, the producers, all of that had disappeared when they were rehearsing. And Val was a romantic at heart; doing this here was too poetic to pass up.

He hadn’t told anyone involved with the show that he was doing this. All four of their parents knew, as he had sought out their blessing. Babushka knew because she had given him her old wedding ring. Maks and Alex had both been informed and dropped everything to help plan and stage the moment. Alex had even installed hidden cameras and microphones so they could preserve this - hopefully - happy memory. 

“Val, what’s going on?” Zendaya asked. He met her gaze and saw her brow wrinkled in confusion. 

“Come with me,” he said, pulling the door open. The room was pitch black, the only light shining in from the windows that looked out into the hallway. After leading her to the middle of the room, he released her hand. He felt the air ripple as she instantly tried to reach out after him. 

“Val?”

“I just need you to trust me, Z. Can you do that?” he asked as he made his way back towards the door. 

“You know that I trust you. It’s just that when I said I was up for an adventure, I didn’t really expect one.”

If everything worked out the way that he hoped, they would definitely be going on an adventure. His fingers danced across the wall before finally coming into contact with the switch. The ring box was a heavy weight in his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he flipped on the lights. 

He had gotten the inspiration from the finale tradition of hanging poster-size pictures of a couple in their rehearsal studio, but had taken the idea and made it his own. Starting with a few favorites from their season, he had chosen a collection of images that he thought exemplified the journey of their relationship instead of just their journey on the show. He had had them printed on large sheets of photo paper before having them matted and framed and hiding them in a spare bedroom at Kaz and Claire’s. 

Maks and Alex had flown in for the show on Monday night, using it as their cover story for being in LA. Knowing that she would be in the recording studio on Tuesday, they had sat with Z during the performances, catching up with her between dances. During the results show, they had used Val’s keys to enter the studio and had spent two hours mounting the pictures. There were so many of them that it created a solid band of photographs in the middle of each wall, the blue paint underneath only becoming visible above and below them. 

“What - ?” Zendaya cut herself off, blinking in the sudden brightness. Val turned and watched as her eyes adjusted, taking in the way her expression shifted to one of surprise. She rotated in a slow circle, her gaze touching each picture before moving on to the next. When she finally faced him, he could see tears glistening in her eyes. He wasn’t all that surprised; she hid her emotions from the rest of the world, but never from him. The shock of the moment probably didn’t help at all either. 

“Val,” she whispered. “What’s going on?” He approached her slowly, giving her time to adjust. When he reached her, he took her hands in his. 

“Every time that I’m in this room, I can’t help but think about when you walked through those doors and I made a complete ass of myself.” 

Zendaya laughed, the sound watery due to her heightened emotions. 

“And I think about how far we’ve come since that day…all of the experiences that we’ve shared and the memories that we’ve made.” He paused, feeling his throat tighten and his eyes burn. Breaking eye contact, he looked down and tried to put a lid on the emotions that were so quickly spiraling out of control. He had to make it through this. He had to make this perfect for her; she deserved that much. He could cry later, dammit. 

“Oh my God,” she whispered. He looked up and saw understanding begin to register in her eyes. Her hands started to shake and her bottom lip trembled before she could control it. 

“This is where it all started for us. This was our beginning…so I thought it was a fitting place for a whole new beginning.”

Zendaya bit her bottom lip, trying to contain herself, but when she tried to blink away the tears in her eyes, one spilled over and slid down her cheek. He dropped one of her hands in order to gently brush it away with the pads of his fingers. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch as he placed his forehead against hers. 

“You’re my best friend,” he whispered. “My best friend who I also happen to be in love with.” Another tear fell as she nodded, whether in agreement or acceptance he didn’t know. He brushed it away as she placed her free hand against his chest. He could feel his heart thundering against her palm and knew that she could too. 

“I love you too,” she said softly. This time he nodded, his vision blurring slightly. He didn’t even bother blinking the tears away this time. He was heart-on-your-sleeve guy. Why shouldn’t he want the love of his life to see just how affected he was by her? 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Zendayachka. So…” He let his hand fall from her face and reached into his pocket. As he pulled out the black box, she withdrew her hand from his chest and used it to cover her quivering mouth. 

In a single, fluid motion, he was kneeling down in front of her. He raised the hand that he still held up to his face, nuzzling his cheek against her palm and closing his eyes. His heart ached with love as he pressed a kiss to it before lowering her hand and looking up at her. He popped open the ring box and allowed everything that he was feeling to show on his face. 

“Will you marry me, Z? Be my wife and my partner for life? Start a whole new journey with me?” He had barely finished when she dropped her hand from her mouth and kneeled down in front of him. 

“Yes,” she answered, her voice filled with emotion but strong in her resolution. He felt a wide smile unfurl on his lips, his whole being seeming to light up like the sun had just broken through a cloud. 

“Yes?” he asked.

“Yes!” she said, laughter bubbling up from within her. Excitement and happiness were etched into every feature of her face as he slid the ring onto place on her left hand. As soon as it was on, she threw herself into his arms and he clutched her tightly to his chest. Burying his head in her neck, he breathed her in. 

This woman, the light of his life, was going to be his wife.


	2. During

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val and Zendaya experience the moments before, during, and after their wedding day as they set out on a whole new journey together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction, not reality.

In the countryside of New Jersey, a historic manor resides. It had fallen into disrepair many years ago, mold taking up residency as the sandstone and wood crumbled around it. Those who had once inhabited it were long forgotten, just as the building itself had been.

Eventually rediscovered and remodeled, the rooms were returned to their once extravagant nature with a few modern enhancements added for the guest’s benefit. Flowers were planted and grown into lush gardens, the fragrances combining into a sweet perfume that lingered on the grounds. Cobblestone pathways meandered over the twenty-seven acres while a winding driveway lined with trees led cars to their destination. The inn seemed to spring from the very wildlife that housed it.

Like most old homes, this one had witnessed its share of strife over the years, but a new purpose had been bestowed upon it. Families now visited its rooms, away on vacation and enjoying their time together, just as new families were finding their start through the occasional marriage ceremony. Laughter and happiness bubbled up, overflowing from within and gushing out onto the terraces and surrounding woodlands.

With every guest that walked through its doors, life was finally being breathed back into it.

* * *

Zendaya rolled over, appreciating how comfortable she was as she slowly woke up. The comforter was wrapped around her like a cocoon, cradling her as gently as a butterfly about to spread its wings. Opening her eyes, she took in the way the curtains softened the morning light as it filtered into her room.

She stretched languidly, but her movements were cut short by something in her way at the bottom of the bed. Looking down, she saw that Dom and Deja were draped across the bottom half of the mattress. Soft snoring pulled her attention to the companion beside her. Zink laid on her back, one arm thrown over the side of the bed and her mouth wide open. Trying to smother a giggle, for a moment Zendaya wondered why the girls were in bed with her instead of her fiancé.

_Her fiancé who was about to become her husband._

Her eyes widened and her stomach jumped.

She was getting married today.

* * *

Val laid on his back, his arm behind his head. He stared at the ceiling and watched as daylight entered from the window and creeped over its surface. Sighing, he reached over and grabbed his phone before swiping his finger across the screen.

_July 24, 2021. 7:09 a.m._

When they had been picking a date for their wedding, Saturday the twenty-fourth had automatically jumped out at him. It wasn’t in February, but that number would still always mean something incredibly special to him.

It was the day that she had walked into his life and turned his entire world upside down.

To include a meaningful aspect of their relationship, such as the day they had met eight years and five months ago, into their wedding date could only make it that much more special, not only as they would experience it today but in the years to come. And as Alex had pointed out, that day was already ingrained into his memory. It would make remembering their anniversary that much easier.

Glancing over the edge of the bed, he checked to see if his best friend was still laying where he had fallen asleep the night before. Alex was sprawled out on the floor, is face buried in a pillow and his ginger hair sticking up at odd angles. Val chuckled, both at how his friend looked and at the idea that he could ever forget about anything related to Zendaya.

He hadn’t been able to get her off his mind since he met her. He didn’t think that would be changing now.

* * *

After waking up the girls and eating a quick breakfast, they dressed in matching cloth shorts, camisoles, and robes that they had bought specifically for the big day. Zendaya repacked her suitcase, knowing that she and Val would be boarding a plane directly after the reception. The girls simply reshuffled their items as they would be returning to the room later that evening.

Robin, the inn manager that had been so helpful when planning the wedding, eventually came to escort them to the bridal suite. Her mom and Larisa were already sitting at the bar by the time they got there.

“Are you ready?” her mom asked, watching Zendaya closely. “You don’t have cold feet, do you?”

“No,” she laughed, glancing over at the small box she had laid on the bar’s counter. “No cold feet. I’ve never been more ready for anything in my entire life.”

* * *

Val walked into the room that he and his groomsmen would be using to get ready. Expecting the room to be empty, as his brother and friends had still been asleep when he had gotten up, he was surprised to see his dad standing near the window on the other side of the room. He turned as soon as he heard movement, smiling in welcome when he saw his son.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning, Papa,” Val returned.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m good. I’m really good.”

“Not nervous?”

Val shrugged. “Not really. I just hope I’m able to express everything that I want to when I saw my vows. I wrote them out, but I’m not sure that I won’t forget them in the moment.”

His dad smiled. “Everything of importance that you want to say, I’m sure Zendaya already knows.” He swung an arm around his son’s shoulders. “Just enjoy the day, Val. That’s the only thing that you need to worry about.”

* * *

On an errand from Val, Alex knocked on the door to the bridal suite an hour later. A sudden silence instantly enveloped the once lively room.

He recognized Dom’s voice as she said, “Val, I know you want to see her, but you can’t until the ceremony.”

“It’s not Val, it’s Alex,” he answered. “Can I come in for a minute?”

The door whipped open a few seconds later and Alex entered the room. His eyes scanned over everything: Dom standing near the door, Larisa and Claire sitting on bar stools at the counter, and Zendaya sitting with Zink and Deja on a set of stuffed chairs in the center of the room. Garment bags hung on hooks in the corner of the room while the bar was overwhelmed with makeup bags and accessories. An open champagne bottle sat near Larisa and Claire and every woman in the room held a partially filled glass.

“Alex,” Zendaya greeted, bringing his attention back to her. He immediately noticed how happy she looked. Her lips were turned up in a smile, her eyes sparkling in the natural lighting. She was always gorgeous – he was a guy, he noticed these things – but he had never seen her look as beautiful as she did now, in the hours before she married his best friend.

“Queen Z,” he returned.

“What’s up?”

“Val wanted me to give you this.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Zendaya sat her champagne on the wooden table in front of her as everyone gathered around. After Alex handed it to her, she flipped the lid open to reveal a small silver locket on a delicate chain. On the circular pendant, a floral design surrounded a heart. Within the heart, something blue was scrawled in a cursive script, complimented by a small sapphire.

“It’s beautiful,” Claire said.

Zendaya smiled in agreement, running her fingers over the front before flipping the clasp with a nail. One of the sides held a picture of Val and Zendaya from the family ski trip from the previous winter. Val had been going through the pictures archived on his computer, searching for a sufficient one for the occasion when he had stumbled across it. As Val had never seen the photo before, Alex figured Zendaya had probably never seen it before either.

Alex remembered when he had taken it. Everyone had just gotten back from a few hours on the slopes and Val and Zendaya had cuddled up on the couch in front of the fireplace. She had been sitting in front of him, her back leaned up against chest with her head tipped up on his shoulder. Rather than looking at the camera, they were busy looking at each other. Although she was grinning up at him, Val’s expression was what had always caught his attention. His eyes were focused on her, slightly crinkled at the corners as he smiled down at her. There was a light in them that Alex had never seen before. Not only did he look happy. In that moment, frozen in time, Val was the epitome of content.

In the second side, in a font based on his best friend’s handwriting, the following had been engraved  _To my Zendayachka on our wedding day July 24, 2021._

“Awww’s” were emitted from the women in the room as they saw what the locket held, but Alex’s attention remained on Zendaya. He watched as she examined the picture closely before her eyes turned to the inscription. Her smile became almost dopey, her eyes softening.

“For the record, Val looks as sickeningly in love as you do,” Alex said. Zendaya laughed thickly as tears sparkled in her eyes. She closed her hand around the locket, holding it tight enough to leave an imprint on her skin.

Gazing up at Alex, she asked, “Will you do me a favor?”

* * *

“Ah, he’s back!” Maks said as Alex came in through the door. He sat with Kaz and Sasha, nursing a bottle of water and watching his brother get ready.

Val froze, his gaze locking on Alex’s through the mirror in front of him. “How is she?”

“She’s good,” Alex assured. “She teared up when she opened your gift.”

A dorky smile fixed on his lips, Val went back to fixing his bow tie. Alex shook his head. His best friend wasn’t even paying attention to what he was doing; the knot that he had been trying to fix had come partially undone. Teddy glanced over at Alex from his place on the couch, his face contorting as he swallowed a laugh.

Alex wondered if Val realized just how embarrassed his teenage self would have been had he been able to see himself now. Oh how the mighty had fallen… Of course, it wasn’t all that surprising that it would be Zendaya that finally brought him to his knees. She’d had him wrapped around her finger since practically the first day they met.

“I think you better let me do that,” Teddy finally said. Val nodded and turned to face him, letting him redo his tie.

“She wanted me to give you this,” Alex said once they were done. He waved the medium-sized box in his hand that Zendaya had handed to him as he left. “You want to open it now or wait a little bit?”

Before the question had left his mouth, Val had already held his hand out for the box. “I’ll open it now.”

Alex chuckled, giving it to him. He sat down next to Kaz, who slapped a hand against his back, and waited to see what Zendaya had picked out for her fiancé. As soon as Val unwrapped and opened the box, he started laughing.

“What?” Maks asked. Instead of answering, Val brought the box over and let them look inside. A pair of black socks stood out against white tissue paper. Stamped across the toes of each sock was the phrase “In case you get cold feet.” A note sat on top of the cloth, where Zendaya had scrawled _I saw these and thought of you. I have to make sure your sock game is on fleek. See you at the end of the aisle._

Alex grinned. Like Val’s, the gift had an element of their relationship embedded in something new. From the smile on his best friend’s face, he knew that Val hadn’t missed that either.

* * *

After finishing with the bridesmaids, the hairdresser moved on to Zendaya. Dom sat with Deja and Zink as the bride’s locks were curled. A few pieces were left to stylistically hang down around her face, while the rest was put up in an intricate up-do. After she had been thanked, the hairdresser left and Zendaya put on her jewelry and a touch of makeup.

Dom listened as Deja remembered different moments they had all spent together over the years, a number of them with Val as well. As they laughed over teaching Val the nae nae, she watched the expression on Z’s face. They had been friends for a long time, but she had never seen her like this before. Her face was flushed, roses unfolding themselves in her cheeks as a melody of happiness was expelled from her mouth. She just looked so ridiculously happy as she talked about her fiancé. Dom couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous, having never felt that level of bliss with another person in her entire life, but seeing her friend like this made her even more grateful for Val’s entry into their lives.

“What do you think?” Zendaya asked. The silk of her robe floated around her legs as she stood up and turned towards them. There was a moment of silence as they took her in.

“Z, you look…” Deja trailed off.

“Beautiful,” Zink finished.

“And so, so happy,” Dom continued, putting her thoughts into words. “You’ve always been so content around Val, but…it’s amplified today.”

“I am happy,” Zendaya answered quietly. “So, so happy.” Her eyes filled with tears and she tried desperately to blink them away before they fell.

“No crying!” Deja said hurriedly, brushing away her own tears. “If you start crying, then we’ll all start crying and we don’t have time to re-do our makeup.”

Dom laughed, her own vision blurring slightly. She and Zink rushed to hug Zendaya, grabbing Deja by the arm and pulling her into it as well.

“We love you, Z. We love you and we’re so happy for you.”

“Thank you,” Zendaya whispered.

* * *

After changing into his new socks, Val looked at the clock. It was nearly time. Stifling the urge to run his fingers through his hair, he shrugged into his suit jacket and looked himself over to make sure that everything was in order.

Maks walked over, slapping a hand against his back before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Val looked at their reflection in the mirror, taking in the way they looked next to each other. His brother had been there for him in ways that no one else had. He had experienced their life in the Ukraine, had shared the hard times upon immigrating to the U.S. From the time that they were children, he had known that he could always rely on his brother.

Val had come home to him after his first rehearsal with Zendaya and had used him as a sounding board. He had voiced his initial disappointment at having been paired with a sixteen year old, as well as his immediate change in attitude after discovering she had a strong work ethic, a great sense of humor, and a heart of gold. Maks had watched as Val had slowly developed feelings for her, had tried to convince him that those feelings were side effects of constantly spending so much time with a single person until he had met her. After spending time with her, Maks’ opinion on the situation had changed drastically.

“How are you feeling, _bratishka_?”

Val paused, gathering his thoughts, before answering, “Do you remember when you married Peta? How you said it was almost impossible to describe just how happy you were, but when I felt it I would understand?”

“Yeah.”

“I get it now. It’s kind of like the first day of school, where there’s a mixture of nerves and anticipation. It feels like the end of summer vacation, only instead of dreading it, you actually want it to end, because it’s not really an ending…it’s a beginning. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah. You were always better with words than I was.”

Val chuckled before sobering. “I just want to make her happy, you know? Because she already makes me feel happier than I’ve ever felt in my entire life.”

“You already do,” Maks answered, squeezing his brother’s shoulder. “You already do.”

* * *

It had already been decided that her mom and Larisa would be the ones to help her into her dress, so Zink, Dom, and Deja made themselves scarce in the sitting room while the mothers entered the spacious bathroom. Mom hung the garment bag on the back of the door before unzipping it to reveal the dress within. She carefully took it out and slipped the straps from the wooden hanger.

“Are you ready?” Larisa asked quietly.

Zendaya couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips. “I am _so_ ready.”

Larisa laughed and squeezed her soon to be daughter-in-law as Claire turned towards them. Already wearing her undergarments, Zendaya held on to Larisa’s hand as her mother helped her step into the dress. After carefully pulling it into place, Claire smoothed it out as Larisa zipped her in and started hooking the line of buttons on the back. Zendaya ran her hands down her hips, loving how the cut of it allowed her form to show through the dress down to her waist and then fanned out in tulle and lace to the floor.

“Claire, could you –

There was a pause as her mom stepped up behind her and did one last button before proclaiming, “There, sweetheart. It’s on.”

Refusing to look in the mirror until she could see the finished product, she asked, “Will you help me into my shoes?”

She had opted for a set of low heels, as she had known that she would be on her feet for quite a while and had wanted to be comfortable. Since her dress was so detailed, she had chosen shoes that were fairly simple. The only ornamentation consisted of tiny crystals embedded on the three slim straps that crisscrossed the toes.

“Oh, baby…” Mom whispered. She wrapped her arms around her daughter from behind, hugging her. “Look at you.”

Zendaya returned the hug, leaning into her mother, before finally turning to look into the floor-length mirror. She was stunned. She had loved the dress when she had chosen it, but seeing it paired with the hairstyle, makeup, and shoes added a whole new element to it. She smiled widely and was again taken aback. It wasn’t what she was wearing that made her beautiful after all. It was the happiness that radiated from her very being…happiness that Val himself had created by being who he was and by falling in love with her as surely as she had fallen in love with him. She turned to face Larisa, who had put a hand to her heart while she took in her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “For raising him the way you did, for laying the groundwork for the man he became. Thank you for your son.” Tears sparkled in Larisa’s eyes as she reached out and took Zendaya’s hands in hers.

“And thank you for making him so happy…for loving him for exactly who he is.” She paused, cupping Zendaya’s cheeks in her hands before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll give you two some time to yourselves. I want to check on Valentin and I’m sure you’d like a few moments alone as well.” She turned to do exactly that, but turned back when Zendaya called her.

“Would you tell him that I love him…and that I miss him?”

It didn’t make any sense – they had been separated for less than twenty-four hours – but that didn’t make it any less true. The closer their ceremony got, the more Zendaya anticipated seeing him, and the more she missed his presence. Larisa seemed to understand though, because she nodded her agreement before leaving the room.

Zendaya looked back at her reflection in the mirror. Trying to control the urge, she lasted a few mere seconds before her gaze landed on the clock resting on the counter. She simply couldn’t help it.

* * *

After putting on their yamakas and pinning on their boutineers, Robin came to get the groomsmen and fathers and led them from the room. Making sure that he was alone, Val walked over to the pants that he had worn earlier that morning and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Sitting down at the bar, he smoothed it out and read over the vows he had written himself. He knew that the likelihood of him actually using the paper was slim. Once he got up there, he would probably just end up speaking from the heart, as was easy for him to do when it came to Z, but it had felt good to put his emotions down on paper.

A knock sounded at the door.

“Come in,” he said, refolding the sheet of paper and slipping it into the inside pocket on his suit jacket. He looked up in time to see his mother enter the room.

“Mama,” he greeted happily. Shutting the door, she made her way over to him.

“Valentin,” she murmured. She placed a hand against his cheek and he leaned into it. “Before I forget, Zendaya wanted me to tell you that she loves and misses you.”

He grinned, knowing that she was apparently thinking of him just as much as he was thinking of her.

“I am so proud of you,” she continued. A lump gathered in his throat and he tried desperately to clear it. God, he loved this woman. She had been there for him in so many ways over the years, from helping him balance while he took his first steps to supporting his ambitions and dreams as he aged. Never once had she told him he could not accomplish something. She had only ever encouraged him and then stood back to watch him achieve his goals.

“Thank you.” He swallowed hard. “Will you help me?” He gestured towards the buttons on his suit jacket and she immediately set to work on them. There weren’t that many and he very well could have done them himself, but he didn’t care. It was a way for them to be close and would be a moment that his mother would always remember when she looked back on this day.

“You treat her right,” she said gently.

“I will. I promise.” Finishing with the buttons, she looked up at him.

“I love you, Mama,” he said, covering the hand she had laid on his chest.

“I love you too.”

* * *

After the girls had squealed upon seeing her and toasted to her happiness with champagne, Robin had come to tell them that it was nearly time. Zink, Deja, and Dom each hugged her and wished her luck before leaving the suite. Her dad walked in a few minutes later, dressed in a black suit and sporting a blue flower on his lapel. He paused, taking in her appearance before opening his arms. She quickly crossed the room and embraced him.

“I love you, baby girl.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” she returned, resting her head on his chest. Her mom wrapped her arms around both of them, gently running her hand over Zendaya’s hair.

“I never thought anyone would be good enough for you,” her dad said quietly. His chest vibrated beneath her ear as he spoke. “But I’m damn glad that it’s Val that I’m giving you away to. If anyone ever came close to deserving you, it’s that boy.” After holding her a few seconds longer, her parents released her.

“Are you ready?” Claire asked, squeezing Zendaya’s shoulder.

“Almost,” she answered, turning away from them. She walked over to her purse and pulled out a small wooden box. Claire came up beside her just as Zendaya opened the lid. She glanced over at her mother, knowing that she would recognize what was inside.

“I just have one more thing to put on.”

* * *

Val stood in a small alcove with his groomsmen, watching through a window as friends and family filtered into the garden outside. Maks, Alex, and Teddy were talking quietly, but he wasn’t paying enough attention to the conversation to know what they were saying. Reaching inside his jacket, he anxiously ran his fingers over his vows.

He heard footsteps from above and turned as Dom, Deja, and Zink came down the last flight of stairs. Each of them wore a different midnight blue dress, their hair curled and down around their shoulders. The yellow of their flowers was as sunny as the smiles that graced their faces. They greeted him enthusiastically, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. More footsteps sounded from the second floor. Val felt his anticipation rise. Even though he couldn’t see her, he had never been more aware of her presence than in that moment.

“Wait until you see her,” Dom said. “She’s beautiful.”

“She’s always beautiful,” he stated. But he couldn’t help but wonder what she would look like today.

“Look,” Maks said, nodding towards the window. Val turned and watched as Robin finally turned and made her way towards the inn, his heart pounding in his chest.

“The caterers are already starting preparations for hors d’oeuvres for the cocktail hour, as well as dinner,” she said, coming in through the glass-paned doors. “Everyone is seated and the violinist is in position. We’re ready whenever you are.”

Val nodded. “Alright. Looks like it’s time.”

His parents embraced him, granting him their unconditional support as they had since the day he was born. Teddy was next, hugging him and slapping Val’s back a few times before making his way towards the door.

“You’re one lucky man,” Alex said, shaking his best friend’s hand before pulling him into a hug.

“Only if she doesn’t decide to make a break for it in the next few minutes,” Maks teased.

“ _Maksim_ ,” Mama scolded, slapping his arm. Val couldn’t help the laugh that burst from within. He was with the people that he loved most in the world and was about to marry the love of his life.

Maks grinned cheekily before sobering. “Ready whenever you are, _bratiskha_.”

“I’m ready,” Val said, smiling. With his brother and best friends at his side, he walked into the garden. The green foliage of trees and shrubs was a beautiful background for the pink, white, purple, and blue flowers that lined the cobblestone walkway. A roman-style gazebo was the centerpiece, its glass ceiling layered with blue flowers and tulle draped down around the columns.

He nodded in greeting to the friends and family that had gathered together for his wedding as he walked down the aisle. He took his position on the right and turned to wait for his bride. Maks smiled over at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“This is one of the best days of your life, _bratishka_. Enjoy every second of it.”

* * *

When she had come out of the suite and onto the landing, she had been able to hear him.  Not well enough to know what he was saying, but she had been able to distinguish his voice from everyone else’s.  She had wanted nothing more than to race down the steps and into his arms, but had held herself back.  She would see him in a few minutes and then they would have the rest of their lives together.  She could wait a little bit longer.

“Everyone’s in place,” Robin said, coming up the stairs.  “Are you ready?”

Zendaya glanced over at her father.  Neither of them said a word; their eyes spoke volumes even though their lips never moved. She squeezed her dad’s hand before nodding.  

“We’re ready.”

They followed Robin back downstairs and waited in the shadows of the lobby while everyone else made their way down the aisle.  And finally,  _finally…_ Zendaya stepped out into the sunlight.  

* * *

The doors at the end of the cobblestone walkway opened and Zendaya floated outside on the arm of her father.  

It felt like he had been punched in the gut.  

Her hair was pulled up, emphasizing her cheekbones, while a few curls hung loose around her face. The necklace he had given her as a wedding gift was around her neck and sat against her heart.  

But the dress… _the dress._   

It was cut in a mermaid style, accentuating her breasts and hips before the skirt widened around her legs and pooled at her feet.  The sweetheart neckline was held in place by two slim straps over her shoulders. As she glided closer, he was able to make out the intricate beading and embroidery that added a touch of finesse to the gown.  

But while the dress was gorgeous, he was captivated by the woman wearing it.  She glowed from the inside out, her smile widening as soon as she saw him.  Her chocolate eyes melted, never leaving his.  

Immediately he was transported to another moment in time when she had walked towards him, stepping through the rehearsal studio doors and making her way towards him.  

_You’re very beautiful._

_Thank you, thank you._

Their voices echoed in his head as his cheeks stretched to accommodate his grin.  In that moment, so many years ago, he hadn’t known just how much of an impact this woman would have on his life.  As she walked towards him now, in a beautiful garden in New Jersey, he was well aware of just how much she meant to him.  Yet his love for her was still growing and would continue to grow every day for the rest of their lives.    

Reaching the end of the aisle, Val watched as Kaz turned to face his daughter. 

“I love you,” Zendaya said quietly.  Tears gathered in the corners of Kaz’s eyes before he quickly blinked them away.

“I love you too, Daya.”  Releasing her hands, he wrapped his arms around her.  He cupped the back of her head and held her to him for a few seconds before slowly releasing her.  To Val, it seemed like the motions of a man who was losing one of the things he prized most, like a piece of Kaz was slowly being ripped out of his grasp.  Val knew that that wasn’t the case; Kaz would always be a part of Zendaya’s life.  But Val was also aware of the fact that their relationship would never quite be the same once she was a married woman.  

Zendaya smiled brightly over at Kaz, before father and daughter turned to face him.  Overcome with emotions, both from watching his fiancé walk down the aisle as well as the revelation of what Kaz must be feeling, Val reached out to shake his soon-to-be father-in-law’s hand.  Kaz, apparently feeling just as emotional as he was, pulled him into a brief hug before releasing him.  

“I’ll take care of her.  I swear.”

Kaz nodded.  “I know.  That’s one thing I don’t doubt.”  He took his daughter’s hand and placed it in Val’s before joining Claire in the first row of seats.  

Although they were outside, a silence settled around them.  A slight breeze fluttered the leaves on the trees and birds chirped cheerily from their perches, but no other noises pierced the moment.  Val took it all in, trying to appreciate the fact that they were in the most beautiful place he had ever seen, surrounded by their closest friends and family, but all of that faded into the background as his eyes met Zendaya’s.  She was so damn beautiful, inside and out.  There were moments, like this one, when he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be hers…and for her to be his.  

“Hi,” she whispered, her smile widening.  

“Hi,” he answered, his own lips turning up in response.  

Ready for the ceremony to start, Val tightened his grip around Zendaya’s fingers and briefly looked down at her hands before glancing over at the rabbi.  As his eyes moved away, a flash of color caught them and he looked back down.  His heart caught in his chest.  He was wearing all of her evil eye bracelets.  The ones from their season and the ones that he had given her shortly after asking her to be his girlfriend.  Black for power, amethyst for intelligence, red for courage, and dark green for happiness. They were all right there.  

He glanced up at her, surprise apparently showing on his face, because she whispered, “They’re a part of you, of  _us._ I wasn’t going to leave them at home, even if they don’t necessarily match the color scheme.”  

A tiny giggle escaped her at that, and Val couldn’t help but join in.  He felt bubbly, like he had consumed an entire case of champagne, but he knew that it was just his reaction to being here, in this moment, with her.  He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them, running his fingers over the bracelets, before they turned towards the rabbi.  

* * *

They had decided to have an interfaith ceremony, as Val had been brought up Jewish and Christian and Zendaya was Christian more than anything else.  To have both faiths represented made the day special to both of them, as well as to both of their families.  

When it finally came time to exchange vows, the rabbi said, “Today, Val and Zendaya proclaim their love to the world with these words.”  He gestured for Val to go first.  

“Zendaya Maree Stoermer Coleman,” he said, his lips turning up more and more with every word he spoke.  “When I met you, I thought I already had everything I needed to make myself happy. I thought I had figured out who I was in the grand scheme of things and was fairly content with that.  And then you walked into my life, this beautiful, confident, strong young woman, and you changed everything.”  

Val paused and shook his head.  “No, you  _became_  everything _._ I found that what I had been doing before you wasn’t living…it was surviving and waiting for something more.  And you’ve given me that.  You’ve made me happier than anyone else ever has, inspired me to be a better person, encouraged me to never give up on myself, comforted me in times of hardship, supported me at my lowest, lit the way through some of my darkest times…and still, you love me for me.  I’ve waited my entire life to find you, Z, and now that I have, I swear to love you and share my life with you for the rest of our lives.  This I vow to you today.”  

Lowering his voice, he whispered, “I love you so much. So, so much, Dayachka.”

She swallowed hard, tightening her grip on his hands.  Although she had pre-written her vows and memorized them, she channeled what she was feeling at that moment and let her heart speak for her.  

“When I went into that studio so many years ago, I never knew that I walking towards a part of myself I never knew was missing.  You’ve always understood me, sometimes even better than I understand myself. And more than anyone else, you’ve always seen _me_.  Not the little girl, the Disney star, the singer, the celebrity…but the woman who was beneath all of that.  You saw something in me that so many have always overlooked.  Because of that, you’ve always believed in me more than anyone else ever has.  You’re always there when I need you.   _Always._ ”  She could feel herself getting choked up, but instead of pushing the emotion aside as she typically did, she embraced it and let it show. 

“And I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything.”  She paused, admiring the way his green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he watched her. “So…I take you, Valentin Chmerkovskiy, to be my best friend, my confidante, my partner, my family, and my husband.  I promise you my hand,” she said, squeezing his fingers, “and my heart as we start this new journey together.  This I vow to you today.”

As the rabbi finished the ceremony, they only had eyes for each other. Everyone else faded to the background as they exchanged wedding bands and were finally pronounced man and wife.

“You may kiss your bride.”

Val immediately tugged her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers.  One of his hands trailed up and down her back, discovering that the gown she wore bared a great deal of skin above her waist, while the other cupped her cheek.  Zendaya laid a hand against his face, her fingers lightly brushing over the scar she had accidentally left on his eyebrow.  Slowly becoming aware of clapping and whistling, they reluctantly pulled apart. They led the wedding party back down the aisle and over to the side of the inn, where they would sign the wedding license and take pictures while the other guests enjoyed a cocktail hour.  

As they walked, Val said, “You look beautiful, by the way, Mrs. Chmerkovskiy.” 

“Thank you,” she returned.  “You don’t look so bad yourself, Mr. Chmerkovskiy.”

“And my feet are warm.”

Zendaya laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder.  He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her to him.  His wedding ring glinted in the sun.

* * *

After the photographer was done, everyone made their way inside.  The reception was being held in a hall at the back of the inn, which they quickly made their way towards.  The guests had already been seated by the time they arrived, so the DJ started introducing the wedding party.  

“And for the first time, introducing Mr. and Mrs. Valentin Chmerkovskiy.”

The cheers echoed down the hallway as Val and Zendaya entered the room hand-in-hand.  Val looked over at his wife –  _his wife –_ and noticed that she was already watching him.  She was smiling so hard that her nose was crinkling as she lightly swung their arms back and forth.  He had seen her happy, but this…this was euphoric.  He felt an answering smile spread across his own lips and felt his eyes crinkle as a result.  

He was  _married._ He had a  _wife.  Zendaya_ was his  _wife._ And he had never been more elated in his life.  Val led her over to the DJ, who handed the microphone off to him.  

He turned to face their family and friends and said, “Before they start serving dinner, I just want to thank everyone for coming.  I know that for some, it meant a cross-country flight and it means a lot that you took the time to be here to celebrate with us today.  I also need to thank Claire and Kaz for this beautiful reception.”

Following his speech, Val led Zendaya over to the wedding party’s table and pulled out her chair. After he had seated her, he sat down himself.  As the caterers began setting up the buffet, a few people started clinking their knives against their glasses.  Knowing what it meant, Val glanced over at Zendaya in time to see her lean over and press her lips to his.  Whistling and clapping immediately followed.  

After the food had been set out, each table was able to go up and serve themselves.  As the last person left the buffet and returned to their seat, Alex got up and made his way over to the DJ.  Val glanced over at the partially full plate in front of his best friend’s chair in confusion.  

“What’s he doing?” he asked his brother.  Maks’ only answer was to shrug and continue eating.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” Alex asked.  

“What’s going on?” Zendaya asked quietly.

“I have no idea.”

After everyone had stopped talking and looked over at him, Alex said, “Thank you.  I actually have a gift for the bride and groom, as well as for everyone else.  I’ve been working with Dance With Me Studios for quite some time and, as a result, I’ve collected a lot of behind the scenes pictures and videos from shows, rehearsals, and so on.  That also includes a lot of pictures and videos of these two.”  He gestured towards Val and Zendaya.  “So I figured I would play it while we were eating so everyone could enjoy it.”

“This could either be really good or really bad,” Val muttered.  

Zendaya laughed. “Either way it’ll be interesting.”

It started with a few videos of them that had aired during their season.  It showed their first meeting, which earned quite a few laughs, as well as a few clips of them dancing.  One segment was of them laughing during rehearsal.  The first video that Val hadn’t seen was one Alex had taken shortly before they had gone live for the finale episode.  He and Zendaya had been over in a secluded corner talking to each other.  Alex hadn’t been close enough to hear what they were saying, but he had caught a magnetic look between the two of them instead.  Zendaya had leaned over and brushed the skin above the cut on his eye and Val had squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.  Not once had their eyes left each other.  

It went through a few of the takes that hadn’t made it into the Dance With Me Jr. promotional video that they had done with Maks, as well as a few unaired clips from Sway 1.0 rehearsals. What really caught Val’s eye in these moments was how giddy he had seemed to be around Zendaya.  It was like he fed off of Zendaya’s bubbly energy.

On and on it went, from surprise visits and grand openings to behind the scenes of later seasons of  _Dancing with the Stars_  and Sway performances.  They may not have been precisely happy in all of them, as they sometimes became frustrated with themselves and each other during rehearsal, but they always seemed glad to be around each other.  

Alex had even snuck in some footage of Val surprising Zendaya during her last tour.  As the last clip, of his proposal and her acceptance, faded to black, Val finally realized what stood out to him so much about how they looked when they were around each other.  Yes, they were happy when they were together, but more than that, they were  _alive._ There were elements of their personalities that were apparent when they were apart, but blossomed and thrived when they were together.  Not only had they found their match in each other, they had found the one person that brought them to life in a way that no one else could.  If that wasn’t the definition of soul mate, Val didn’t know what was.

* * *

After dinner was finished, Zink stood to give a speech about the bride and groom.  When she finished, laughter rang through the hall as she passed the microphone to Maks.  He stood and took it, hoping that he was able to do at least as well as Zendaya’s niece. He hadn’t planned anything.   He had figured he would just make it up as he went, but as everyone in the hall quieted down and turned their eyes towards him he wondered if that was a good idea.  He glanced towards Peta, who held their two year old son on her lap.  She caught his gaze and smiled her encouragement.

“You should’ve heard Val when he found out who he was partnered with for Season 16,” he started.  “The first words out of his mouth were that she was sixteen, which of course surprised me.  He had taught kids before, but he had never had to deal with it on the show before.  Not only would he have to teach mature dances to a young girl, he would have to win the audience over with his choreography and their partnership.  Needless to say, I was concerned.  The season before he had done well because the audience had seen a sexier side of him, but there was no way he would be able to use that now.”

“But then he started talking about how grown up this new partner was, how strong her work ethic was, and how she really wanted to learn and do well on the show.  He said that she pushed him just as much as he pushed her.  He went on and on about how he really thought there might be something special about this season, about how much potential he thought this partnership had.” 

“I listened to this for  _weeks,_ ” Maks stressed, gaining laughs from a few of the family members.  Zendaya reached over and placed a hand on Val’s cheek, smiling over at him. He reached up and held it in place as he turned his head slightly to place a kiss on her palm.  “Well finally I got curious.  So I texted Val and asked him what he and his partner wanted for lunch. He sent back an order for Chick-fil-A and I picked it up on my way to the studio.”  

“And I met her.” Maks paused, looking down at Zendaya. Her gaze met his, her eyes smiling up at him.  “And she was everything that he said she would be.  She was endearing, charismatic, hardworking, and passionate. I got to know her a few weeks before I got to work with her.  And  _working_ with her added a whole new level of perception to my understanding of Zendaya.  I watched her get frustrated with herself, yet push through that because people were relying on her.  I saw her beat back all of her reservations and come out and kill a dance style that many people struggle with.  And I knew…I knew that my brother was right.”  

He placed a hand on Val’s shoulder and squeezed.  “There  _was_  something special there.”  Zendaya’s smile widened as tears gathered in her eyes. “Even then, I could see it in the way Val looked at her.  But seeing it for myself…watching as she supported my brother in a way that I’ve never seen anyone do before…she became really important to me, because she was important to  _him._ And she’s never stopped.  She’s taken care of him when others haven’t been able to, gotten through to him when no one else could.  And she loves him.  That, more than anything else, has always drawn me to her.”  

He turned to face Zendaya, speaking directly to her.  “You make him happier than I’ve ever seen him before.  You always have and I love you for that.”  Val wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her temple, but she kept her teary gaze locked on her brother-in-law.  

“I’ve considered you my little sister for eight years,” Maks continued, his own vision blurring a bit. “And I’m so glad to say that it’s finally official.  I love you, Sis.”  He raised his glass.  “To Zendaya, to Val, and to many years of happiness to come.”  Everyone echoed his toast and drank.  

 Maks cleared his throat, trying to collect himself. “And now I think it’s time to get these two out on the dance floor.”  If the clapping was anything to judge by, then everyone else agreed too. Val stood and held his hand out to Zendaya, helping her up from her seat.  

Leading her to the floor, he asked, “You ready to see which song I chose?”

“I guess,” she laughed.  “I just hope it’s good.”  She knew it would be; she just enjoyed giving him shit.  Zendaya glanced over at him, watching the teasing expression fade from his face.  

“Listen to the lyrics. I mean every single word.”

As the song started, she placed one hand on his shoulder and interlocked their fingers with the other. As the first verse started, Val pressed a kiss to her forehead.  

> _This is my love song to you,_
> 
> _Let every woman know I’m yours,_
> 
> _So you can fall asleep each night, babe,_
> 
> _And know I’m dreaming of you more._

Zendaya leaned back enough to gaze into his eyes, smiling. She was his; she had been his practically since the beginning. But knowing that he was hers, actually hearing that he belonged to her, was something that never got old.

> _You’re always hoping that we’ll make it,_
> 
> _You always want to keep my gaze,_
> 
> _Well you’re the only one I see, love,_
> 
> _That’s the one thing that won’t change._

Val squeezed her fingers before pulling her closer to him. She loved being in his arms. It was one of the places where she felt safest and most loved. He rubbed his nose lightly against hers, their gazes never losing focus on each other.

> _I will never stop trying,_
> 
> _I will never stop watching as you leave,_
> 
> _I will never stop losing my breath,_
> 
> _Every time I see you looking back at me._

Val reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, tilting her head back further. Their lips met in a silent promise. 

> _And I will never stop holding your hand,_
> 
> _I will never stop opening your door,_
> 
> _I will never stop choosing you, babe,_
> 
> _I will never get used to you._

She pulled back just far enough to gaze into his eyes. Seeing the contentment in them, she sighed before laying her head on his shoulder. She rubbed her nose against the side of his neck before gently pressing her lips to the skin just beneath his jaw bone. 

> _And as the mirror says we’re older,_
> 
> _I will not look the other way,_
> 
> _You are my life, my love, my only,_
> 
> _And that’s the one thing that won’t change._

I love you. They were three words that Val had said over and over again since they had met. He had showed in through his actions as well, just as he was in this moment. And as the song proclaimed, she knew that was one thing that would only strengthen over time.

> _You still get my heart racing,_
> 
> _You still get my heart racing for you,_
> 
> _You still get my heart racing,_
> 
> _You still get my heart racing for you._

She had never felt closer to him than in this moment. The love she felt for him seemed to override everything else. As the song came to a close, she thought about the next ten days they had together. It would be their first vacation alone, just the two of them, with now work commitments. As much as she loved her family, she wanted nothing more than to be on the plane and heading towards their honeymoon. 

> _I will never get used to you..._

* * *

After the customary father-daughter and mother-son dances, the music transitioned into more upbeat songs.  Most of those in attendance joined them on the dance floor.  The night passed fairly quickly after that, going off without a hitch.  They smeared frosting on each other during the cake cutting, their laughter ringing out over the music as they fed a small piece to each other.  

More dancing followed before they got ready for the bouquet and garter toss.  Deja caught Zendaya’s bouquet before the bride sat down on a chair in the middle of the dance floor.  Val pulled the strip of fabric from her leg, making Zendaya laugh uncontrollably and getting an eyeful of the lingerie she wore beneath her gown in the process.  Pulling his head out from beneath her dress, he tossed the garter behind him.  Alex ended up catching it and he and Deja danced together as a result.  

Finally the night began to wind down.  Val kissed his mother’s cheek and hugged his parents in preparation for their departure. Just as he was getting ready to approach the DJ, a familiar song started to play.  He looked up in time to see his wife walk over to him.  

“One last dance?” she asked, holding out her hand.  He smiled and took it, leading her back out onto the floor.  The acoustic version of the song was a bit slower than the one they had danced to so long ago, but it didn’t faze him.  He led her through random steps and she followed just as well as she always had.  They allowed the connection that had started it all to reclaim them as “Treasure” played in the background.  As the final chorus sounded, Val simply slow-danced with her.  She smiled at him, pressing her forehead to his.  

The song came to a close and the DJ announced their departure.  All of the guests said their goodbyes to the bride and groom, wishing them the very best on their new life together.  Finally Val took her hand and led her from the inn and out into the night. The moon and stars shined bright above them as they walked down the sidewalk towards the waiting limousine.  Their bags had already been stowed in the trunk. All that was left to do was pack themselves into the car and go.  

A few paces from the limo, Val stopped and turned towards her.  

“What?” Zendaya asked.

Instead of answering, he bent down and swung her up into his arms.  Her laughter echoing behind them, he carried her bridal-style to the car.  Carefully opening the door, he gently slid his wife onto the seat inside.  After waving one final time at those watching from the inn’s doorway, Val turned and joined Zendaya.  He shut the door and looked over at her.  She grinned, reaching for his hand.  He interlocked their fingers and brought the back of hers to his lips.

“We’re married,” she said.  

“We’re married.”

As the car started moving, she let go of his hand.  Taking her shoes off, she folded her legs up on the seat beside her.  She wrapped an arm across his stomach and snuggled up against him while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  

Kissing her temple, he whispered “I love you” against her skin.  

She squeezed him tighter.  “I love you too.”


End file.
